Bad meets Evil (kookga) S1
by anunyasuga
Summary: Jungkook memulai kehidupan barunya di bangtan sebagai seorang murid baru. keinginannya yang kuat untuk menaklukan bangtan mengharuskannya berhadapan dengan sang pemimpin,Min Yoongi si monster bangtan.


Bad meet Evil

KookGa

"Yassss... " seorang siswa berseragam SMU melompat turun dari bangku yang menjadi pijakannya. Menatap puas akan karya yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Pemimpin Bangtan High School.

Jeon Jungkook

Tulisan yang tertulis di dinding bangunan penyangga tandon. Hangul yang ditulis menggunakan cat pilox berwarna hitam,setelah sebelumnya menempa sebuah tulisan nama seseorang dengan pilox berwarna putih agar namanya bisa dia sematkan disana.

Murid bernama Jungkook tadi melempar kaleng cat di genggamannya secara asal. Berbalik pergi. Menuju tujuan baru hidupnya setelah menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Menjadi pemimpin Bangtan High School. Sekolah yang terkenal dengan murid-murid rebelnya. Bahkan tawuran antar muridpun sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari di sekolah ini. Jangan membayangkan kalau sekolah ini adalah sekolah normal seperti yanglainnya. Itulah mengapa Ayahnya yang notabene adalah seorang pimpinan yakuza menjebloskan Jungkook ke sekolah ini.

Sebelum menutup pintu akses,jungkook menolehsebentar ke arah tulisan yang dibuatnya. Mengingat sebuah nama yang sebelumnya tertulis disana sebelum tangan jahilnya merubahnya menjadi namanya sendiri.

"Min yoongi, huh... "

"Jadi apa katanya, chim? "

Orang yang dipanggil Chim tadi hanya bisa nyengir lebar lalu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"dokter bilang aku sehat, yoon." dendangnya riang.

Sahabatnya Yoongi hanya berdecih dan membuang rokoknya yang baru terhisap separuh dengan kesal, menginjak benda yang masih menyala itu dengan sepatu converse bututnya. Lalu meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian yang kini hanya bisa bengong menatap kepergiannya.

Tapi dia masih bisa mendengar gumamannya. "Sehat,jidatmu... "

Jimin tersenyum sendu lalu memilih mengejar langkah lebar-lebar Yoongi. Namun sebelum Jimin berhasil mengejarnya pria mungil itusudah naik ke atas motor bebek Jimin. Menggeber gasnya hingga motor tua itu melaju kencang tak terkendali. Mengabaikan teriakan horror Jimin sebelum akhirnya mrnabrak sebuah sedan yang terparkir di ujung parkiran.

Tak jauh dari sana Jimin melotot horor memandang motor kesayangannya menabrak badan mobil hingga bagian samping mobil itu tampak penyok. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya adalah orang yang mengendarainya yang kini kepalanya ikut nyungsep ke badan mobil.

"Astaga Yoon... " Jimin melongo. Dia tahu betul sahabatnya itu tidak bisa mengendarai motor.

Namun bak tidak terjadi apa-apa yoongi dengan tampang cool-nya mengabaikan Jimin. Mengendarai motor yang bagian depannya sudah ringsek itu pergi meninggalkan sahabat baiknya yang kini hanya bisa memijit keningnya, pusing.

Dengan laju motor tidak stabil, bahkan jalannya pun berkelok-kelok kadang tersendat kadang kencang kadang pelan Yoongi memikirkan nasib sahabatnya. Tadi dia sengaja menguping pembicaraan dokter dan Jimin, lalu mengetahui bahwa ada sebuah tumor bersarang di kepala bocah itu.Sedangkan Jimin tidak jujurkepadanya, malah berbohong kalau dia sehat dan baik-baik saja. Itulah yang membuatnya kesal.

Asik melamun di atas motor Yoongi tidak sadar ada yang mengikutinya. Hingga ada sebuah suara yang amat sangat dikenalnya memanggil namanya dengan lantang.

"Hei... Min yoongi!!. "

Yoongi menghentikan laju motornya lalu menoleh kebelakang. Melotot horor saat melihat Bang Shinhyuk si polisi langganannya kini menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil.

"Siswa dibawah umur, mengendarai motor, tidak pakai helm, tidak punya SIM, dan membolos. Siap-siap kutangkap... Hei...hei... Mau kemana kaubocah nakal. " sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Yoongi dan motornya sudah melaju kencang meninggalkannya.

Polisi Bang mengumpat lalu menyalakan sirine mobilnya bersiap-siap mengejar murid berandalan itu.

Masih di area Bangtan High Shool, Jungkook berjalan santai menuruni anak tangga. Dia tidak tertarik akan kehidupan sekolah, entah itu belajar atau tetek bengek kegiatan sekolah yang lainnya. Lagipula ini Bangtan BTW, dimana kata belajar hanya dijadikan bahan lelucon. Jungkook bahkan sudah menghajar tiga orang seniornya tadi pagi. Tanpa alasan yang khusus, hanya karena senior itu menggalangi jalannya. Dan kini pulang kerumah, tidur sepuasnya menjadi pilihan yang menarik baginya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kerumunan murid di lapangan. Pasti ada yang sedang berkelahi,tebak Jungkook. Namun kali ini dia salah, bukan perkelahian. Melainkan sekelompok gangster sedang berdiri congak halaman sekolah yang di alihfungsikan sebagai lapangan. Jungkook tidak tertarik dan memilih melewati mereka begitu saja.

"Siapa yang bernama Min Yoongi? Keluarlah kau bedebah, MIN YOONGI... Keluarlah sialan! "

Langkah Jungkook terhenti saat salah satu dari mereka berteriak kencang, dan yang mrnjadi perhatiannya adalah satu nama yang tak asing dalam otaknya.

"MIN YOONGI... Keluarlah bajingan!! Kau sudah membuat anak buahku babak belur, kemarilah kau bocah sialan!!."

Salah satu dari gangster menatap curiga pada Jungkook yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Hei kunyuk! Apa kau yang bernama Min Yoongi. " tanyanya.

Jungkook berdecih dan hal itu membuat salah satu dari Merek murka karena merasa Jungkook meremehkannya. Maka teejadilah baku hantam antara mereka yang tentu saja dimenangkan dengan mudah oleh Jungkook.

Tidak terima temannya dihajar habis-habisan. Mereka mulai menyerang Jungkook. Total ada sepuluh orang menyerang Jungkook bergantian. Namun tak ada satupun yang bisa memberi luka yang berarti pada pemuda tinggo itu. Hanya beberapa memar dan lecet ringan yang tak berarti bagi jungkook.

"Sialan, membuang waktuku saja." dengus Jungkook memandang para gangster yang kini tak berdaya itu dengan remeh.Lalu menyadari satu hal bahwa kini dia mrnjadi perhatian seisi sekolah yang menonton perkelahiannya.

"AWAS...!! AWAS...!! Minggir sialan...!! "

Jungkook berbalik dan menyadari sebuah motor melaju kencang ke arahnya. Akhirnya dengan langkah cepat dia berhasil menghindar sebelum tubuhnya jadi sasaran empuk tabrakan motor itu.

Beruntung bagi Jungkook tapi tidak bagi motor berserta orang yang mengendarainya. Motor itu menabrak pagar kawat pembatas lapangan basket.motor yang dari mulanya sudah ringsek bertambah ringsek bahkan brberapa komponennya copot memisahkan diri akibat benturan. Jangan lupakan juga sang pengendara yang nasibnya tak kalah naas dengan beberapa robekan di baju dan lecet dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"MIN YOONGI...!! "

Jungkook menoleh ke arah sumber suara kencang. Beberapa aparat kepolisian lalulintas bahkan salah satu dari mereka membawa toa,dia yang meneriakkan nama Min Yoongi tadi.

"MENYERAHLAH BODOH! KAU SUDAH DIKEPUNG!!. "

jungkook melongo dibuatnya. Menatap polisi dan si pemuda naas tadi bergantian. Menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang sedang digiring oleh salah satu polisi.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil, berwajah pucat nyaris seperti vampir, bahkan wajah itu lebih mirip wanita ketimbang laki-laki. Dan jangan lupakan juga rambut jackfrost -nya yang mencolok. Jungkook bahkan melupakan perkelahiannya barusan,tak perduli kalau satu persatu gangster itu juga ikut di angkut oleh polisi.

"Hei!... " merasa dipanggil Yoongi yang akan masuk ke dalam mobil polisi menolehkan wajahnya.

"Kau yang bernama Min Yoongi?. " tanya Jungkook.

Yoongi menatap jungkook tak perduli tapi pada akhirnya menjawab.

"Ya, aku Min Yoongi... "

Tbc

Work baru, again...

Merasa ada yang familiar sm ff ini? Mirip2 apa gt... Wkkkk

 **jadi ff ini adalah ff yg sudah pernah aku publish di wattpad,kalian bisa cek di akun ku dengan nama user yang sama @anunya_suga**

xoxo


End file.
